


Strawberry Blond

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [5]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based in Strawberry Blond, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Hinted Raul Alvarez/Sara, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: «Porque amaba todo el mundo,y lamentablemente a Auron también»One-Shot basado en la canción Strawberry Blond de Mitski.
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Kudos: 3





	Strawberry Blond

Hacía tiempo que Luzu no se sentía tan a gusto. 

Estaba sentado en el auto de Auron como copiloto. Una canción perdida de Queen retumbaba por los parlantes, y se perdía en el aire de la noche. Las ventanillas estaban abiertas, y el viento golpeaba su rostro, recordándole que estaba vivo. 

Cantaban a los gritos, imitando con diferentes tonos las partes de la canción. Auron pronunciaba mal la mayoría de las palabras, y Luzu sólo podía reír, reír muy fuerte mientras intentaba cantar. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse, y su acompañante no parecía querer parar.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en sus ojos empañados, desenfocando lo que debería ser la ciudad de Barcelona. Los faroles que tanto le gustaba fotografiar ahora eran luciérnagas, y las plazas eran islas flotantes de luz y vida. 

Sacó una de sus manos por la ventana, tratando de contener el viento; capturando el momento en su memoria para siempre. No necesitaba sacar el móvil y tomar una foto para saber que recordaría este momento; no necesitaba pruebas. Si se ponía a pensar, tampoco necesitaba esta ciudad, ni el piso que rentaba cerca de la universidad, ni el trabajo al que acudía todos los días religiosamente. 

Sólo le hacía falta un lugar al lado de Auron, un espacio físico que pudieran compartir entre los dos. Una vida formada a la par suya, hecha a imagen y semejanza de su vínculo. 

Luzu amaba al mundo, porque lo amaba.

Cuando terminó _good old fashioned lover boy_ , el catalán bajó el volumen de la radio. 

—Mi niño, quiero contarte algo —susurró, como si no quisiera romper el momento. Luzu no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente ante el apodo, y le asintió con la mirada. 

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que la burbuja de calidez que habían creado, reventó. El cuerpo de Auron se tensó, aferró el volante y se hizo más pequeño en el asiento. El mayor tembló, y dejó de juguetear con el viento. Era algo serio.

Estacionó el auto.

—¿Te acuerdas de Sara, la chica con la que estaba tonteando? —. Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada; pero estaba sonriendo.

Luzu asintió mientras sentía la mirada de Auron clavarse en la suya. Daría todo lo que tenía, y lo que no para que esos ojos se quedaran sobre los suyos, que le miraran con sólo un atisbo de amor como él lo hacía. 

Había seguido todas las líneas punteadas que llevaban hasta el catalán, había previsto cada uno de sus movimientos para lograr un espacio en su vida. Incluso antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, Luzu vio todo derrumbarse en frente de sus ojos. 

—La amo.

Y Luzu sólo pudo sonreír, porque eso es lo que tenía que hacer. 

Seguiría amando al mundo, y escuchando el zumbido de las abejas. Seguiría caminando por el césped recién cortado descalzo, y deseando una vida que no tendría; porque amaba a todo el mundo, y lamentablemente a Auron _también_.


End file.
